Exam Euphoria Diaries
by Goldtiger
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots that take place during the Exam Euphoria timeline. It might have various pairings since I don't really know where I'm going with this. At least I don't have to think of a plot. I hope you like it though! Remember, R&R!


**A/N What's this!? Another side project!? Yeah, I'm getting really off track, but I had a sudden brainstorm. With a bit of embarrassment, I present to you my latest idea, Exam Euphoria Diaries. To make things clear, this will be posted at VERY irregular intervals, so don't expect much of this. As of now, I only have one idea for it, so yeah. XP**

**Enjoy!**

_EXAM EUPHORIA DIARIES: First Entry_

_The Wimp and the Girl_

November 3rd, 2009

Dear Diary,

Oh my God, they ditched me AGAIN!

How is this acceptable!? Friends don't leave each other lying in the dirt like this! I'm so mad that I can't think straight, let alone talk coherently or keep my hand from shaking.

Why am I angry? Well, you can probably guess what happened. I was knocked in the head, and due to my fragile state, I was out cold. You'd think that decent friends would take care of you or at least slap you awake, but NOOOO. Not MY friends. They just leave me in the dust, literally!

I know I'm not Mr. Perfect either, so I don't exactly have the right to talk about others like this, but seriously, this is crossing the line. In fact, the line's so far back it might as well be non-existent.

I guess I should tell you about what happened, huh? Normally, men don't spill their secrets into flimsy pieces of paper, but well, today's special. Today, something strange happened. I've been wondering if I just dreamed the whole thing, so I pinch myself. A lot. Now, I've got a sore arm and a dark red spot.

I'll start at the beginning, because that's what all storytellers do, right?

It was around eight PM when I came to. By then, the sun had already set, and the street lamps flickered to life. Out in the distance, the hoots of an owl were carried throughout the field by the night breeze, and it sent a shiver down my spine. That, and I was wearing a recently soaked jacket.

I looked around my surroundings and slowly adjusted to the darkened soccer field. You'd think that I would be freaked out, waking up in a dark location. Well, I'm not. I'm used to it.

Instantly realizing that my companions had deserted me once again, I clenched my teeth in frustration. I called out to them, but the only response was the distorted echo of my own distressed voice.

I doubt that you've been in this situation before, Diary, but nobody should have to put up with this. Whenever I tell them about it, they would laugh it off and apologize for forgetting about me.

First of all, WHAT THE HELL!?

How do you conveniently "forget" a grown teenager lying on the ground?? Secondly, you don't laugh these things off!

At least Olette would sincerely apologize, though this time I strongly suspect that she was the one who knocked me out.

Oh right, Olette. She's the entire reason why I'm even writing in here.

As I was grumbling to myself, I stooped over to dust myself off and to tie my shoelaces. Concentrating on looping my shoelaces together, I noticed a drop of water patter onto my shoe. I looked up at the sky in surprise, and to my horror, discovered that there was a vast array of storm clouds gathering over my head. A second drop of water hit my forehead and slid down my face, confirming the oncoming rain.

Great. I was going to get soaked a second time.

I knew that I wouldn't make it home without getting soaked to the bone. Heck, I might even get struck by a lightning bolt, considering my bad luck streak right now. So, I decided to duck under the bleachers and wait until the storm subsided.

Once I had taken shelter, I realized how stupid I was. This storm was undoubtedly going to last the whole night. I hit my forehead on a nearby metal pole and groaned.

I sat down on the dirt and contemplated my next action. I could use my jacket as a makeshift umbrella, but it was way too small, and not to mention sleeveless.

It was also dark, so I would have a hard time finding my way out. I cursed winter for its short days and long nights.

I continued to wallow in my self-pity for God knows how long until I heard the splash of approaching footsteps outside. I paid no attention, thinking that it was just some weird passerby who liked to walk in the park during a storm.

Before I knew it, two feet entered my field of vision and I looked up to see the face of Olette. She was wearing an orange raincoat and matching galoshes. To see her in such an absurd attire almost made me burst out in laughter, but I wasn't exactly in a laughing mood.

She glanced down at me and merely asked, "Are you coming?"

I glared at her. "In this weather? Are you joking?"

She brought out a blue umbrella, which really contrasted with her orange outfit.

"Well, you can't stay here the whole night."

I obliged, and we were soon walking out of the soccer field under the same umbrella. Normally, I wouldn't feel awkward being so close to Olette, since I don't think of her as a girl. Yes, I KNOW she's a female, but I think of her more as a sister.

At times I felt her eyes bore into me, but when I turned around to look at her, her head quickly whipped away.

This cycle continued for about five minutes until I got fed up with it and just asked,

"Is something wrong?"

She gave me a funny look, which was ironic since she was the one acting all weird.

"Why would you think that?"

"You haven't said anything the whole time. Usually, you would apologize, then we'd chat about random stuff that neither of us give a damn about."

"I've just been thinking..."

"About what?"

"About that Naminé girl."

"What about her?"

"You were way out of line when you asked for her measurements." She said flatly.

I was taken aback by this. Since when did Olette, the calm voice of reason, ever berate me for asking questions like these? Even now, I can't recall a past event in which she acted like this to the guys.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Ha ha."

"Since when did you care?"

"I never did."

"Oh really?"

She stopped walking and gave me a withering look.

"Just drop it."

"Not unless you tell me what's gotten into you."

"Do I need to hit you again?"

"I knew it! YOU hit me on the head today! What was that for!?"

She sighed, a sigh that was unlike her. For once, her face seemed unsure to me, as if she was hesitating on making a decision. She continued walking down the road, and I suddenly noticed that my house poked out in the distance.

"..This is a secret I've been keeping from everyone, especially you."

"Huh?"

Yeah, that was what I said. Keeping secrets was also something very unlike Olette. I mean, we've known each other since we were in diapers! We shared everything! What would she have to hide?

"...There's this boy I like."

"WHAT!? Are you serious!?" That was a huge thing. Olette, although popular in school, would always turn down boys for some reason. I never thought much about it until now.

"Keep your voice down!" She hissed.

"Alright, alright. So who's the dude?"

"...It's a close friend of mine."

"Huh?"

"He's been with me through thick and thin. Ever since I was little, I've always loved him. He helped me when I was sad, and cheered me up when I had gone through a rough day. He was with me when I took my first trip to the orthodontist, and he was with me at my elementary school graduation ceremony. I get mad when he hangs out with other girls, but I just let it go. I mean, something good will happen eventually. Love should always have happy endings. But..." Her voice trailed off.

It was weird. If this person has been with Olette for so long, how come I've never heard of him? Well, Diary, you'll find out soon enough.

Anyways, the two of us had arrived at the door to my house, and I stood at the doorstep, facing Olette and waiting for her to finish.

"I don't think he ever notices."

"..Uh..so who is this person?"

"You still don't know?"

"Must be someone from our school."

"Great deduction, Sherlock."

"Is it Seifer? Oh GOD, don't tell me it's that sissy."

Her fists started to tremble.

"You STILL don't know?"

"Rai? Wait...EWWWW, not VIVI!?"

Suddenly, I felt a stinging sensation on my left cheek. It took me a few seconds to register what happened: I had been slapped.

Not just by any person, but by my best friend. My entire mind went blank, and my eyes suddenly saw stars dancing in every direction. Outside, a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the my bleak surroundings for an instant.

"You're such an IDIOT!" Olette screamed. "I've waited so long, and still you don't know! Do I have to spell it out for you!?"

I would normally answer, but I was still reeling in shock at the slap.

"The person I've always liked is none other than you! You, Hayner Kirishima! That's why I got angry when you hung out with other girls, and that's why I hit you when you tried to flirt with Naminé! There! I said it! You happy now??" She finished with a crack in her voice, and her cheeks were as red as a tomato, though it took on a darker hue due to the nighttime sky.

Tears started to pool in her eyes, and the salty liquid fell down her cheek, fusing with the merciless rain and the rumbling of the thunder.

When a girl you've known for your whole life confesses to you like this in a storm, how do you react? No seriously, how do you react? Me? I just stood there, dumbfounded. I had no idea she ever thought of me that way. Now, I instantly felt ashamed about all the times I had whined about how I would never get a girlfriend in front of her. It must have hurt her so much to know that I didn't harbor any feelings for her.

These past several years must have been painful to her, and I was oblivious to it all. I would openly voice my complaints about minor things, yet she was strong-hearted enough to bear the burden for such a long time.

I noticed that she started to cry since a second bolt of lighting blazed through the clouds and gave me enough time to look at her.

I then noticed some thing I had never noticed before: She was beautiful. Despite the tear-stricken face, I suddenly found her attractive. The person I had yearned for was always right in front of me, and now that same person was still standing in front of me, waiting for me.

I had to do something. _Anything._

Well, the next bit's a bit embarrassing, but I can't leave you hanging, can I? With my hands, I cupped her cheeks and leaned forward, preparing for the one thing that probably both of us had ever wanted.

It didn't last long, since the ear-splitting crack of thunder broke out, and we jumped back in surprise. We stared at each other for a while, then I chuckled.

We said our farewells, and as she turned around, I saw a blush wash over the face of Olette Akitsuki, possibly the girl I have always loved, but never knew.

Well, she wasn't the only one blushing.

END

**A/N How'd you like that, guys? Honestly, I consider this a really good story, despite it being a side story. If you've read Exam Euphoria, you probably know where this takes place. Remember, R&R! I really appreciate feedback! Until next time, then! =)**


End file.
